One sweet day
by ethereallie
Summary: Before the final battle, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger fell inlove. They built a family and tried to live their own fairytale ending. But what happens when he looses his sole reason for existing; the only girl he ever loved, can he still survive?


_**One sweet day**_

_***Flashback**___

"_**Draco, where are we exactly going?" She asked me nervously. **_

"_**I'll tell you when we get there love", I replied. **_

_**I held her hand as I lead her towards the lake, the wind is blowing hard tonight and it felt colder than usual. I pulled her closer and rubbed her arms gently, she smiled at me gratefully. When we reached the spot she sat on a stone, she looked at me quizzically and I felt my throat run dry. I turned around and closed my eyes tightly and inhaled deeply, this is the night that I've been waiting for all my life and I hope that the heavens would finally heed my prayers. **_

"_**Draco? What is it? You're scaring me", she said **_

_**I walked towards her and kneeled. I reached for her hands and looked her in the eye. She gasped uncomfortably but still met my stare. She was about to open her mouth to say something but she hesitated and kept quiet. **_

"_**Hermione, do you love me?" I asked tensely. **_

_**She was startled with my question and paused for a moment but she still answered. **_

"_**Of course I do, you silly man! Why ask this all of a sudden?", she asked. **_

"_**Do you want to make me happy?" I probe again. As I ask this, I felt my heart beating so fiercely in my chest. **_

_**She softly squeezed my hand and answered, "Yes". **_

_**Finally getting control again, I carefully snaked my other hand inside my pocket and snatched the ring. I raised her hands and kissed it tenderly. She looked at me and smiled, she ran her fingers to touch my face. I cleared the lump in my throat and asked her bravely. **_

"_**Will you marry me?", I asked her breathlessly. **_

_**She swiftly took her hand off my grasp to cover her lips, her amber eyes now glistening with tears. **_

"_**YES, Draco, yes", she squeaked. I rose and hugged her tightly. This night was indeed the happiest day in my entire life. **_

_***End of flashback**___

Tears run down my cheeks as I remember that night. I clumsily grabbed the fire whisky bottle from the table and began drinking. Its bitter taste slowly marring my senses, numbing me from all the grief I'm feeling. I leaned on the couch and sighed.

_**Sorry I never told you  
all I wanted to say  
and now it's too late to hold you **_

_**Cause you've flown away  
So far away**_

I felt my throat tighten as I try to hold down my pathetic sobs. It's been months since I lost her yet the pain I feel still remains the same.

"Bugger!" I swore loudly.

I was about to place the empty bottle on top of the table when something caught my eye. I keenly looked at the ring that rested between my fingers; nausea embraced me almost instantly that I nearly choked. I crouched down and buried my face on my palm as I let out scream.

_**Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
it keeps me alive**_

_***Flashback**___

"_**Hmmmmmmmnnn", she moaned. She turned to the other side of the bed and snuggled closely to the tiny body soundly sleeping beside her. I smiled, we've been married for almost 5 years yet I can't help myself from falling for her every day. I walk towards the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket to cover her partly exposed feet. I chuckled, when I heard the little girl beside her murmur in her sleep. I crept towards the girl and carefully sat next to her, gently I traced her face with my fingertips. **_

_**She was a living replica of her mom; heart shaped face, long eye-lashes, cute little nose, wit, courage and even her talent in magic. Imagine at 3 she already managed to set the curtains on fire, that's what I call talent, I smirked. I tucked her loose blond curls behind her ear and was about to stand up when she stirred; tiny gray eyes dreamily looking at me. **_

"_**Daddy.", she muttered. **_

"_**Go back to sleep love." I whispered as I gave her s swift peck on the cheek. **_

_**She obediently closed her eyes and almost instantly she fell asleep. I stood up and shed my coat and shoes. I pulled out my wand and muttered a cleaning charm; I yelped a bit and swore inaudibly. **_

"_**It still stings, right?" Mione said trying hard to hide her muffled giggles. I turned around and saw her looking at me. I raised my brow and smiled at her naughtily, slowly I seductively crawled towards her. She laughed. **_

"_**Ssssshhhh...You'll wake her up!" I said. **_

_**She pulled me right next to her and leaned her head gently on my chest as she sighed contentedly. I kissed her head and closed my eyes. I was about to doze off when I heard her whisper: **_

"_**I love you so much…" **_

_**I smiled and pulled her much closer, resting my chin on her head. **_

"_**I know love, I know." I replied. **_

_***End of flashback **_

I wept so much that I didn't notice Violet standing at the door. She looked at me quizzically, just like the way her mom always used to. My heart ached once more as I look her straight in the eye. She walked towards me and faced me, her tiny hands caressing my tear-stained cheeks.

"Daddy, why are your eyes red?", she asked.

I cleared the lump in my throat and tried to sound casual.

"Daddy's just tired from work sweetie", I lied convincingly.

She eyed me skeptically but just kept silent.

"Why are you still up? Did daddy wake you up?", I probed more.

She shook her head and climbed onto my lap, s he turned to look at me closely.

"Mommy woke me up", she answered.

I froze and felt blood leave my face. I idiotically stared at my daughter as she beam at me.

"She asked me to tell you that you shouldn't be sad anymore", she said in a-matter-of-factly way.

I just kept silent, and felt my tear ducts heating again. I sniffed. She looked at me in anticipation, as if waiting for me to say something.

I cleared my throat and said: "Did mommy tell you that?".

She nodded and smiled sweetly at me, she spoke again: "mommy also wants me to tell you that she loves you very much...And that she'll always be around".

I hugged my daughter tightly as I rock myself back and forth. Tears blurring my eyes as I try to hide my stifled cry.

_**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_**One sweet day**_

_**Picture a little scene in heaven**_

I cradled Violet in my arms until she was fast asleep. I carefully stood and carried her inside my room. I gently lowered her to the bed and sat beside her. I wiped all the loose locks away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. I leaned on my headboard as I sober up.

Growing up as a Malfoy was never easy; you're never allowed to show any signs of weakness, never allowed to mingle with common people and never allowed to befriend anyone else aside those of pureblood. So when I fell in love with her, I had to break all the rules I grew up knowing and had to swallow my pride. She on the other hand, is completely different. Often times she wore her heart on her sleeves, she mingles with people most of the time and she almost befriended half of the school. Exact opposite I may say; that's why when we started dating hell froze. Funny as it may seem but we argue almost half of the time we are together. She would always complain why I hadn't told her how I feel and I would bite back. I rationalize everything and try to divert her attention to a different topic and she would somehow oblige. Being a know-it-all sometimes has its advantages because she just can't resist the urge to retort to the new subject, and being a Slytherin is really handy.

It was only the year I proposed that I actually told her the 3 magical words she wants to hear. But now, as I look back I wish I had said it more often.

"Hermione...love…please come back...Please" I whispered helplessly.

_**Darling, I never showed you (I never showed you)  
Assumed you'd always be there (I thought you'd always be there)  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
But I always cared)  
and I miss the love we share**_

_***Flashback **_

"_**You're not going and that's final!", I roared. **_

"_**I want to go Draco, this is our fight and whether you like it or not I'm going! I can't let my husband and friends go there without me", she shouted back. **_

_**I can feel my jaw tighten and flashed a furious look. **_

"_**And who's going to look after Violet? Are you leaving her here?", I challenged. **_

"_**I already talked to Mom, she's taking Violet to Grams tonight, that's why I can go!" she retorted. **_

"_**Hermione, you still can't go! It's dangerous out there and -----"she cut me off. **_

"_**I've been with worse Draco and I know exactly what's out there. I can't let you wander around while Voldemort is shooting hexes around the freaking place!", she hissed. **_

_**I raised my hands in exasperation. She walked towards me and held my hands. **_

"_**I must do this Draco; He has already taken the lives of many people who mattered to me. And if you're fighting there I won't be complacent unless I'm beside you". She softly said. **_

_**I looked away at once; she raised her hand and turned my face to her. I met her eyes, sadness etched her face but she still smiled. **_

"_**I would rather stay with you and fight than to stay here. I know everything would be alright". She said. **_

"_**But I can't let you fight…what if something happens? What if ----". She placed her index finger on my lips that caused me to pause. **_

"_**Then that's the way it should be love…". She replied. **_

_**I roughly took her hands and held her wrist tightly. **_

"_**What are you saying? That's the very reason why I don't want you to come! Me, Harry and others can manage without you, why do you have to make this so hard!". I yelled. **_

"_**I know…but I'm still going". She said firmly. **_

_**I knew Hermione, if she has already decided there's no turning back. I can hex her and even confound but that won't stop her. I let out a desperate sigh. **_

"_**Okay…but promise me one thing…" I said almost inaudibly. **_

"_**Anything". She replied. **_

"_**If the situation becomes unsafe you would leave me, you would apparate yourself to safety. Do you understand me?" I said firmly. **_

_**She looked at me, uncertainty in her eyes. **_

"_**Promise me!!!" I repeated. **_

"_**I promise", she replied. She leaned towards me pressed her lips into mine, I hugged her securely. **_

_**The battle began; green and red light flew across the streets of Diagon Alley. Masked figures running in every direction; Ron was duelling with Crabbe, Luna, Ginny and Molly are fending off Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry now facing Voldemort. I was duelling with Rosier and shielding Harry at the same time, death eaters shot him unforgiveable curses from all over the place. I was about to turn around when suddenly, **_

"_**Sectumsempra!". A voice yelled at my back. **_

_**Slowly I wait, expecting fatal slashes cut my body, but instead I heard a soft gasp behind me. I quickly turned around and saw her body stagger and fell on the ground. I felt my heart skip a beat when I realized what happened. **_

"_**Avada Kedavra!". I yelled and hit Rosier squarely on his chest. I dropped on my knees and touched her face. Blood slowly covered my hand and that confirmed my worst fear. **_

_**There she lay in my arms, bleeding profusely and all I can do is watch. A man laughed with humour. **_

"_**I killed the Mudblood". Mcnair shouted proudly. **_

_**My mind went blank with panic as I felt my body shudder with fear. I scooped her weakening body cautiously and apparated her directly to St. Mungos. I ran through the corridors and yelled for help, healers came rushing. I carefully laid her fragile body on a stretcher and watched her warily. I flinched as I saw more blood escape her deep cuts; I silently cursed myself. **_

_**She was half conscious when grabbed my trembling hands. "Draco", she said hazily. **_

_**Automatically, I looked her way and held her hands. "Ssshhhhh…don't speak, you need to rest", I said. **_

"_**Listen…to me Draco…" she coughed. "Take….care of Violet", she said softly as tears smear her eyes. **_

"_**Don't say that…you'll be the one to care for her", I replied, trying to sound strong. **_

"_**Promise me…" she said. **_

_**I shut my eyes tightly, my head screaming with so much agony. "I promise…" I answered. **_

_**She smiled serenely as she speaks: "the war is over is over…" **_

_**My head snapped and glared at the healer. "What's wrong with her?" **_

_**The healer was alarmed with my question and stated. "It must be the effect potion, she just delirious". **_

_**She tugged my hand once more and looked at me longingly; it's as if she's memorizing every detail. Goosebumps crept all over my body and it somehow scared me. I stooped lower and raised her hands to cup my face, my tears glide freely down her arms. Healers still kept on muttering complex incantations that somehow lessen the blood flow, but that didn't seem to help a lot. **_

"_**Hold on love…please don't give up on me…". I begged desperately. **_

_**I felt her grasp tighten as she winced with pain; she turned her head to me and tried her best to speak. **_

"_**Draco…I...---I love you..." she whispered. Her dark amber eyes slowly lightening. **_

"_**I love you too…Mione…so much, so don't you dare die on me", I whispered. **_

_**A single tear escaped her eyes once more, as a weak smile painted her lips. Cold breeze blew inside the room as she peacefully closed her eyes; and almost instantly her hands slipped away from mine…forever. **_

_**I dropped down on my knees and felt my body go numb. My heart ached as if someone tore it into million pieces. I pounded my chest so hard to help lessen the pain, but nothing did ever happen. **_

_**The healer walked towards me and spoke: "I'm really sorry Mr. Malfoy, but we did everything we can…she's ----". She paused. **_

"_**Don't you dare say it!!!" I roared and looked at her darkly. I stumbled but tried hard to stand up straight. I held my wand tightly in my hands. I looked at her lifeless body once more and ran away. **_

"_**I will make them pay Hermione, I'll kill them all", I shouted. And with pop I vanished. **_

_**I apparated directly in Diagon Alley, I walked towards Zonko's corner when I saw Goyle standing. He drew his wand out and aimed at me, but I was faster. **_

"_**Expelliarmus", I shouted. Almost instantly his wand flew away and he eyed me with contempt. **_

"_**Where's Mcnair?", I simply asked. **_

_**He sneered at me and spoke: "Why do you ask? Are you going to avenge your little Mudblood Draco?". **_

_**I jerked with his use of that word. I felt my blood boiling under my skin; I stared at him blankly and laugh humourlessly. **_

"_**Where's Mcnair?". I repeated. **_

"_**It's not worth it Draco, don't let pureblood be spilled. Hers is dirty anyway, so don't fret". He said compellingly. **_

_**I grinned at Goyle and I saw his shoulders relax a bit; he slowly walked towards his wand and smiled at me. He was about to pick it up when suddenly. **_

"_**Crucio", I said. **_

_**He instantly stumbled and fell face down on the ground. He yelped and twitched in pain, I laughed. I swiftly lifted the spell and walked towards him. **_

"_**Where's Mcnair?", I repeated. **_

_**He panted and looked at me silently. Sweat, tears and dirt covering his face. **_

_**I lifted my wand again and aimed at him once more;"Cru----", **_

"_**Stop…", he yelled. "Hogsmeade…his in hogsmeade", he confessed. **_

_**I paused and nodded. I walked away from him and he sighed in relief. I stopped in my tracks and face him and without further adieu:"Avada Kedavra". I shouted. **_

_**I hurriedly walk towards Hogsmeade and looked for him. I saw a lot of Death Eaters hexing some of the Orders but paid no attention to any of them. I took a quick turn and landed in front of Hogshead, and there he stood. Rage slowly filled every fiber of my being as blood boiled under my skin. He laughed frantically as he tortured Luna Lovegood, her body twisting as she yelled in pain. I raised my wand directly at him and said: "Incarcenerous". Ropes strapped his whole body, as he lay flat on the ground. I walked towards Luna and helped her up. **_

"_**Thank you" she cried. **_

"_**Leave…he's mine". I said blankly. She scampered away. I looked at Mcnair maliciously and walked towards him. I kicked him so hard that he gasped for air. Slowly I lifted the spell and immediately the ropes that held him vanished. He grabbed his wand tightly and laughed. **_

"_**Is little Malfoy here to make me pay for killing his Mudb---?". He said callously. **_

"_**Crucio", I said. He fell, face flat on the ground. He twitched and screamed in pain. I laughed. **_

_**I lifted the curse again stared him in the eye but even before he got the chance to open his mouth to speak I yelled again. **_

"_**Sectumsempra", Deep cuts embraced his body as blood gushed out his dirty skin. He screamed. **_

"_**Crucio", I muttered darkly, his body seemed paralyzed from all the pain I'm inflicting. I smiled. **_

"_**Why…donnnnttt…you just kill….meeee", he said. **_

"_**To give you satisfaction? I don't think so, you'll suffer and die the most painful death my dear friend, it would be so excruciating that you'll wish the Dark lord finished you". I replied. **_

"_**Crucio". I repeated. He writhed with so much pain **_

"_**Sectumsempra". I said. Another batch of cuts covered his body. He shuddered and went limp. **_

"_**Crucio". I repeated over and over, but his body is no longer responding. **_

"_**Sectumsempra", I said once more as tears blur my vision. I drop down my knees and screamed on top of my lungs. **_

"_**Cru---". I paused; I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned and saw Ginny and Harry standing behind me. **_

"_**It's over Draco", Harry said. **_

_**I stared at him blankly and tried to stagger away from his touch. I tried to run away but my knees gave in. Ginny ran towards me and kneeled beside me. She cradled me into her arms as I shout once more. **_

"_**Hush love…I already know…", she said almost inaudibly. I clutched her arms tighter as I let tears and inexplicable pain wash over me. She soothed my back as I cry just like a helpless child. **_

"_**Sssshhhh…", she whispered. **_

"_**She…She….She's gone", I slurred. Her grip tightened around me as I hear her stifled cry. **_

_**Harry walked towards us and I felt his hand gripped my shoulder tightly. "I'm sorry", he softly muttered. His emerald eyes glisten with tears. **_

_***End of flashback **_

I breathe in and breathe out; trying hard to thwart my tears from falling again. I've been crying secretly ever since I lost her and yet my tears wouldn't run dry. "Bugger" I swore lowly. Violet stirred a little, she snuggled closely to my side and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. I levelled myself to her and laid back; I lifted her body next to me and I kissed her head. "Goodnight pumpkin" I whispered. I sighed and closed my eyes, giving in to the drowsiness I'm feeling and not long enough I drifted off to a deep sleep.

Right after Draco dozed off; cold breeze swept inside the room, filling the air with eerie coldness. The door opened partly as a silhouette of a woman floated in sight; she glided gracefully towards the bed and sat next to Draco's sleeping figure; and smiled sadly. Quietly, she caressed his face; trailing his nose bridge, running her finger on his tear-stained cheeks.

"I miss you so much love…" Hermione whispered. She ran her thumb on his half parted lips. "I'd give everything just to have one more day with you and Violet…" she said as tears glide down her pale sullen cheeks. She then bends down and pressed her cold lips on to his, making Draco stir a little.

"Mommy…" Violet called.

Hermione glanced at her daughter; she stood up and walked towards her side of the bed. "Hi pumpkin" she said dearly.

Violet rubbed her gray-eyes sleepily and stared at her Mom, "I told daddy what you want me to tell him", she said.

"I know sweetheart, thank you" she replied, beaming at her daughter.

Violet smiled proudly at her mom's outline, "Can I wake daddy up so you can talk to him?" she asked innocently.

Hermione smiled at her daughter lovingly, "No darling, not tonight. I'll talk to him some other time" she assured her. She tucked her daughter's loose curl and kissed her head. "Now pumpkin; it's late, now be a good girl and go back to sleep, Mommy's just here" she whispered. She patted her daughter's thigh rhythmically sending her off to dreamland in jiff and when she did, she vanished.

The next morning, I woke up with a throbbing head; I winced in pain as I try to open my eyes. "Violet?" I called but no one replied. I tried to sit up and leaned on my headboard for support; I buried my face in my palms; it was such a wonderful dream; she was back, she sat next to me and ran her fingers on my face. She whispered tender words and kissed me. For a moment there, I felt whole again…I never want to wake up but unfortunately I did.

"Daddy…Daddy!" Violet yelled as she entered my room again.

I looked at her directly and asked, "Why sweetie?"

She squeaked, "Look whose here daddy, come quickly!" she ordered. She ran towards the sitting room.

I smirked; she's just like her mother…bossy. I stood up and followed her into the sitting room.

"You look like hell mate" Harry said casually.

"Thank you Potter…what a compliment" I replied. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked; as I walked towards the couch and sat.

"Ginny kept on bothering me all week, she misses Violet" he replied as he sat across me. He leaned towards the table and picked up the empty bottle of Fire whisky; he eyed me seriously. "You've been drinking?" he asked.

I grinned, "Calms my nerves after a long day of hard work" I answered.

"Long day of work my arse! You didn't even join the action, you just sat in your bloody office the whole week" he complained.

I threw him a pillow that hit him squarely on his face; making his glasses dangle sideways, I laughed.

He lifted his hands and gave me the hand gesture; he threw the pillow back at me but I dodged.

"Harry James Potter, what on merlins beard do you think you're doing?" Ginny spat as she entered the room. She glanced at me and smiled tenderly, "Hi Dray".

Harry looked at me murderously; I sniggered and cut him off even before he gets the chance to speak.

"It's my fault Gin, I slacked off work, he's my boss; he's just talking sense to me" I said.

Harry nodded approvingly and grinned at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You boys are mental" she exclaimed. She glanced at me and said,

"You should bring Violet over, James misses her".

"Where's James? Did you bring him over?" I asked excitedly.

"Nope, he's with Ron…Quiddittch", Harry answered.

I nodded, "So what's up? Why are you guys here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Are we no longer welcome?" Ginny asked as she walked towards Harry and sat beside him.

"You know it's not that, I'm just surprised that's all" I answered.

"We're just checking on you mate" Harry said.

"We're doing well I guess...we're surviving. Dobby pops in sometimes you know, cleaning and preparing food for us, if Mione's here I'm sure she'll hex my arse...Remember S.P.E.W?" I joked and chuckled.

They both stared at me; studying me closely.

"Hey don't look at me like that…I'm okay!" I lied convincingly.

Harry sighed and stood quickly, he called Violet and they left the room. Ginny on the other hand sat beside me; she touched my knee and eyed me carefully. "Are you really okay, Draco?" she asked.

I looked away, "Don't do this Gin…it's too early for that…", I said faintly.

She inhaled deeply and leaned on the couch, "You haven't shown anger, grief, pain, frustration or even tears ever since that dreadful day…It's as if you've grown numb and it scares us Dray..." she admitted.

I closed my eyes tightly, "I'm really okay Gin, believe me…it's just that I'm tired…tired of feeling every emotion I can muster "I said.

She just kept quiet; as if urging me to speak…I obliged, anyway I need to get this off my chest or ill simply explode.

"You know last night; it's the very first time I dreamt of her, right here in this very house. She's still as beautiful as ever, she appeared right beside me. She caressed my face lovingly and whispered tender words…" I paused, I clear the lump on my throat then I continued,

"Then she kissed me…and you know Violet also told me her mom talked to her that night".

She looked at me sadly, "Draco, you know no amount of magic can---"

"Can bring back the dead" I said cutting her of mid sentence. "I know Gin, that's why it's just a dream…" I said bitterly.

"Oh Draco…I'm sorry" she said softly. She held my hand and gave a soft squeeze. "if you need me and Harry we'll always be here, if you need to talk just tell us…" she said.

"I know…Thank you…" I replied, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Violet came rushing in and smiled at me brightly; she climbed onto my lap and faced me.

"Uncle Harry told me I can visit James tonight, daddy can I come? Please?" she said gingerly.

I looked at Harry quizzically. He grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders, "What? James keeps on asking me for her to come" he said.

"Daddy please? Pretty please?" she repeated.

I looked at her and cupped her face tenderly, "Okay but just for tonight" I replied.

Violet squeaked and kissed me on the cheek; she hopped down and ran towards her room triumphantly; I smiled.

"Are you really sure it's okay for her to come over?" I asked them both.

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, trying hard to hide her smile, "Don't be silly you are FAMILY, I'll help her pack" she bolted towards Violets room.

"Well Malfoy, looks like you're on your own tonight" Harry teased.

"It's your fault Potter, you brain-washed my daughter to leave me! Are you sure you they placed you in the right house? You're more of a Slytherin in my opinion" I said.

He grinned, "Why don't you crash in our place tonight, we have a lot of guest rooms that would be good enough for you graces" he suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks mate, I hate camping out" I admitted.

He sighed, "Okay but if you change your mind feel free to floo in anytime" he said. "And don't be late on Monday!" he joked.

I scoffed, "you're a slave-driver you know that?" I said disbelievingly.

He smirked, "Business is still business" he replied.

I rolled my eyes and poked him with my wand; he yelped and I chuckled.

"Already set!" Ginny said eagerly, Violet stood on her side beaming at me.

I kneeled and held my hand to her; she reached it and walked towards me.

"Be good pumpkin" I said affectionately. She made a face, Ginny and Harry instantly laughed.

"He's so like you Malfoy!" Ginny teased.

I smiled proudly, "Of course she is a true Malfoy! Weasley!" I said

"Potter, ferret boy!" Harry corrected.

I glared at him and we all laughed.

When they all left I lounged on the couch some more. After an hour of flicking through the channels of the telly, I stood up and looked at my watch. It's only 1 o'clock; it's only been an hour since they left and I already miss my daughter. Sloppily I walked towards my room and decided to take a cold shower, I grabbed my towel and walked towards the bathroom; I peeled all my clothing and stepped inside the shower room. I turned it on and let water glide down my face, I stayed like that for quite some time and rinsed of completely. I quickly dressed and stood in front of my full length mirror; stared at my reflection glumly.

_***Flashback **_

"_**Draco, we'll be late! You've been staring at your bloody self for 10 minutes!" Hermione barked. **_

_**I studied myself some more and grinned, "I'm just making sure everything's perfect, I don't want people to think that you're not taking care of me" I replied. **_

_**She scoffed and walked towards me; she pinched me playfully and giggled. **_

"_**Ouch! That hurts; careful you might bruise my porcelain skin you witch!" I replied. **_

_**She feigned shock, "Oh I forgot! I married the GREAT DRACO MALFOY! The rich pure-blooded spoiled prat!" she replied. **_

_**I looked at her and snatched her arms quickly, making her jerk ungracefully. I pulled her next to my chest, "You'll be sorry you said that" I whispered huskily. She chuckled and turned her back on me, leaning on y chest. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and kissed her neck. "Do we really need to go?" I asked. **_

"_**We have to Dray or Ginny would throw a fit" she replied. **_

_**I sighed as I release her, she turned to face me; she cupped my face, "Do they still make you feel uncomfortable?" she asked me. **_

_**I caught her hand and kissed it, "Of course not, they've been really nice to me especially Ginny and Potthead…it's just that I want to spend more time with my WIFE" I said, emphasizing the last word as I smiled naughtily. **_

_**She giggled nervously and turned her back on me promptly. She walked towards our bed and sat; she eyed me carefully. "I need to tell you something" she said; her voice full of uncertainty. **_

_**My brows furrowed and asked, "What?" **_

_**She breathe in and breathe out, "I know this is not planned and it's weird because it's only been months, I mean it's not suppose to happen yet but.." she blurted out tensely. **_

_**I felt my heart beat quicken as I stared at her, slowly I approached her and kneeled; I held her shaking hands, "Mione, what's wrong? You're scaring me" I said anxiously. **_

_**She kept quiet and looked away, trying hard to avoid eye contact. "I don't know if I can say this …you might be, might be…" she said. **_

"_**Whatever it is, I promise I won't get mad sweetheart, what is it?" I urged her reassuringly. **_

_**She inhaled and exhaled, "areyoureadytobeafather?" she breezed through the words. **_

_**I raised my brow in incomprehension, "I'm sorry? I didn't quite get that love, can you repeat it SLOWLY?" I said. **_

_**She gulped and looked me in the eye, "..BE.?" she said. **_

_**I felt heat flush through every fiber of my being, numbing me for awhile; I stared at her dubiously as I felt words evade me. **_

"_**Draco?" she called out to me, shaking me slowly. "Are you okay? Did you hear me?" she asked uneasily. **_

_**I shook my head to help clear out some thoughts; a smiled broke through my lips as realization dawned to me. Happiness surged through me that I can't even compose a sentence correctly. "Are you saying that I'm…your?" I asked. **_

_**She smiled shyly, "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you're officially a dad" she said. **_

_**I quickly stood as adrenaline pump thought my blood stream; I snatched her from the bed and spun her around. I kissed her face all over as she laugh. "I'm really a father; I'm going to be a dad" I yelled happily. Carefully I put her down on the floor and kissed her briefly. "Let's go! I have to tell Potthead and Weasel!" I said, I pulled her towards the fire place but I paused. "Is it safe for you to travel by floo? Or I need to call a chauffeur?" **_

_**She hit my arm, "Don't over react! I can floo myself, now your acting like Harry! Mental!" she said. She then looked at me seriously, "Are you happy?" she asked. **_

_**I exhaled and eyed her seriously, "When you accepted my proposal a year ago I thought I was the luckiest bloke alive, that's what I thought but I guess I was wrong" I said softly. **_

_**Hermione averted my gaze and looked away. I raised my hand and turned her head to face me again, "do you want know why I think I was wrong?" I asked her. She kept quiet and stared at me; not flinching nor blinking. "I was wrong because this is the luckiest and so far the HAPPIEST day of my entire life's existence, this is the first time in my life that I actually believed that there is heaven here on earth; you bearing my child, carrying the fruit of our love in your tummy. I don't think I can still ask God for more..." I paused and cupped her cheeks softly." You don't have the slightest idea how happy you made me Hermione, I can't even find words to describe it…all I can say is that…I love you…so much" I breathed out. **_

_**She looked at me with eyes glistening with tears; she flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Oh Draco! I love you too...so much!" she blurted out. She moved her face towards me and pressed her trembling lips onto mine. I obliged but pulled away. **_

"_**You can snogg the day lights of me all you want but after Potter's party, I have lots of bragging to do!" I grinned and pulled her gently into the fire place, I snaked my other arm around her waist tightly, securing her in place and scooped a heaping handful of floo powder on the other. "Ready love?" I asked her. She nodded. "Potter's Manor!" I shouted clearly; green flames engulfed us. **_

_***End of flashback **_

I sighed as I felt my tear ducts heating again; I walked towards the bed and sat. I was about to raise my leg when I accidentally bumped my knee on her side drawer.

"Fuck!" I swore loudly as I yelped in pain.

I rubbed my knee and aimed a kick at the table, it stirred. I closed my eyes tightly as I try to even out my breathing; waiting for the pain to subside a little. I lifted my leg and lay it on our bed; I looked at her side drawer ruefully. It's been 10 months since she left me but up to now I haven't touched any of her things. Slowly I turned to her drawer and swallowed the lump on my throat, I then gather all the courage I have and pulled it open. My heart ached fiercely as I lay my eyes on her old wand; I can feel tears gliding down my cheeks as I pulled out the stick; my hand quiver uncontrollably when I held it. I pressed it next to my chest as I sobbed in misery.

"Come back…" I whimpered hoarsely.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands; I leaned on my headboard and ran my fingers through her wand, etching every detail into my memory; I then grabbed the handle and swished it carelessly, I gasped as sparks of light erupted from its tip. I instantly straightened myself and followed my instinct, I muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa", the pillow on my bed levitated. I smiled; this is the first spell I learned with her In Hogwarts, pathetic as it may seem but it warmed my aching heart a little. I was about to stuff her wand back on her drawer when a parchment caught my eye, I carefully picked the paper and studied the ink. I unfolded it carefully and caught my breath…it's her hand writing…she left me a…LETTER?

**October 2000 **

**Draco, **

**I know when you read this, I'm long been gone…and I am sorry for that. I'm sorry because I left you so soon, I'm sorry because I can no longer see you wake up every morning and kiss you goodnight, I'm sorry I left you Violet and not keeping my promise… **

**God knows Dray, HE knows how much I long to be with you, he knows how much I wanted to stay and live with you until we grow old…but I guess heaven has a different plan for us love…I know when you read this it's probably been months since I left..You might even wonder how I manage to leave you a letter without you noticing; it's actually quite simple you know I just charmed this paper and ink to magically appear once I leave you forever…no I didn't anticipate my demise, if that's what you're thinking, I just want to be prepared if something happens, clever right? After all you married the brightest witch of our time. **

**Dray, seriously…even though I'm no longer around don't ever doubt that I loved you…I still love you and ill always will, heaven might be a far place from home but I hope that my love is strong enough to reach you and Vi. I can't express how happy and blessed I am because I got a taste of heaven even before I literally went there, you are my personal heaven in earth love, and it will always be that way…Being married to you, bearing our child, having loved by you are the happiest days of my life and I pray that its yours too. **

**Sweet love, don't be burdened with my death that you'll forget to live, it's not your fault…you did what you can and I'm so proud of you. Thank you for loving me more than I love myself, thank you for making all my dreams come true; I guess fairy tales are real, I maybe no princess but I surely found my price charming...Thank you. **

**I know this would sound like a cliché but Dray, you have to let go of all the things that hurts, I know it's much easier said than done but you have to, for your sake and for our daughters', promise me you'll try…promise me. I know I can't tell you everything I want to say using only a piece of paper and a quill because if I do, id end up spending your galleons buying millions of them, for sure you won't mind but then I would..I guess all I'm trying to say here is that (argh! How can I say this without sounding so trite? Hmmmm…okay here it goes…) I love you Draco Malfoy...so much, more than any words can say...More than I ever loved anyone in my entire lifetime…I love you with all of me, (there I said it! Your hopeless romantic side is getting into my system merlin! Contagious I swear!) **

**I'm praying and wishing that amidst my sudden death you'll learn to forgive me and set me free…set yourself free from all the grief, pain and remorse because you don't deserve that. I pray and hope that this simple letter would be enough to assure you that I'm already in a better place, to make you realize that death doesn't end our love. I may have left you physically but that doesn't mean I'm gone...I'll always be beside you love, and I'm keeping this promise. **

**Let go love, let go…be happy, live your life again…live it to the fullest...so when the time comes we'll meet again there'd be no regrets.., take care of Violet for me..Okay? **

"**So un giorno quando il tempo ha ragione incontreremo di nuovo e prego che quando viene noi non dovrà mai salutare. per sempre l'amore lei Draco, malato la vede in un altro tempo di vita." (I know someday when the time is right we'll meet again and i pray that when it comes we'll never have to say goodbye...Ill forever love you Draco, I'll see you in another life time…) **

**Love, **

**You're Hermione **

Tears fall freely from my swollen eyes once again after I read her letter; I pressed the parchment to my chest as I howl in unspeakable pain.

"How can I do it? Tell me?" I whimpered. "Help me…"

I cried and cried; just like a little child who just scrapped his knee, I cried so hard that I can no longer feel anything. After months of pretensions and hiding, I finally let all my guards down; succumbing to the grief and agony that was embracing me, letting myself feel the pain of her losing her forever.

I crouched just like a fetus on top of our bed, rocking myself back and forth trying hard to find comfort. Hours passed yet I can't make myself move, I closed my eyes tightly, hoping God would be merciful enough to let me sleep, and thanks to his humble graces, I drifted off to a deep peaceful slumber.

_**Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Yeah, Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen (you will always listen)  
As I pray**_

"Draco…." a voice called out faintly.

I stirred, I opened my eyes slowly but closed it at once; white light filled the entire room blinding me temporarily. I rubbed it gently to help me see better.

"Dray…" the voice called again, but this time it's much closer.

I opened my eyes again and suddenly I felt my whole body stiffen. Hermione is standing right in front of me, smiling mirthfully and looking so…ALIVE.

"Cat got your tongue?" she said. I stared at her blankly. "It's a muggle expression, short for speechless" she said in a-matter-of-factly way.

I opened my mouth to speak to ask her tons of questions but what and how was all I can muster.

She smiled at me tenderly, "It's just a dream Dray. a beautiful gift that God gave us". She walked towards me and raised her pale hands to touch my face, I flinched. "Don't be afraid…" she whispered softy. She cupped my face lovingly, tracing her thumb on my cheeks, "You look thin…did you lose weight?" she said slightly frowning. "You're not taking care of yourself…I'm disappointed, she said incredulously.

With my hands shaking, my heart fluttering, I bravely touched her hands. A single tear escaped my eyes when I felt it against mine, and without wasting any precious time I yanked her towards me, locking her in a tight embrace. She obliged willingly, hugging me with same intensity and longing.

"I missed you…so much" she breathed out between tears.

I buried my face into her neck, letting her brown curls muffle my sobs. More tears trail down my cheeks as she soothed my back. After relentless minutes have passed I released her, she tip toed towards me and showered my face my kisses; she kissed my swollen eyes, red nose and tear stained cheeks, she then smiled and planted a soft kiss on my trembling lips. I held her much closer and kissed her further, I only broke free when I'm couldn't breathe anymore.

Lips swollen and dazed, she smiled naughtily and said, "Whoa! I missed that!"

I eyed her carefully, "Hermione, am I dead?" I asked stupidly.

She laughed and hit my arm playfully, "Of course not! How can one die from so much crying? Are you mental?" she exclaimed.

"You saw me?" I asked bashfully.

She pressed herself closer and said, "Of course, you silly man!" she then pressed her cheek next to mine and whispered, "I promised you will forever be beside you and I intend to keep that promise…"

I can feel my heart beat loudly as I bask in the sensation this closeness giving me. I then turned my face and kissed her on the cheek, "If this is heaven I don't want to go back…"

"I know…I want you to stay as well but you can't Dray, it's not your time yet love...and Violet" she said sadly.

I sighed, she pulled away; she held my hand tightly and pulled me towards the lake. It was only then I realized where we really are.

"Hogwarts" I said.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"Why here?" I asked. I walked towards the "our" stone and sat, facing her.

She inhaled deeply and stared at me, "I chose this place because we share beautiful memories here" she smiled at me lovingly then she continued. "Were here to say goodbye…"

I felt my jaw tighten, I stood up roughly. "NO" I roared angrily. She looked away and but her lip nervously. "Look at me Hermione, I just got here and now you're telling me that your leaving me again?" I said scornfully.

She looked hurt after I said that and I felt bad almost instantly. Tears glisten in her eyes yet she still manages to smile; she then walked towards me and placed her hands on my shoulder, pushing me gently to sit on the stone. I obliged, she then kneeled in front of me and clasped my hands on my lap.

"Do you know why I was given this chance with you again Dray? She asked softly.

I shook my head but still eyed her intently.

"Because I wished too hard, prayed so hard...so that I can be given another day with you again…even if it's just a dream." she said.

I kept silent; I can feel my tears burning my eyes painfully.

"Dray, I didn't want to leave you but I had no choice…don't blame yourself for something you didn't have control of, don't dwell in regret anymore…" she said.

Tears glide down my cheeks as I feel a ripping feeling in my chest.

"You have to be strong…pick yourself up," she encouraged.

I cleared my throat, "How?" I asked, after all that's all I can manage to say.

"Let go…" she whispered.

"I can't….I won't…I don't want too…I won't let you go" I said, struggling hard to breathe

"I know it's easier said than done love, but one day you have too…" she whispered forlornly.

"Tell me, how can you let go of someone who made everything in your life seem right?" I said spitefully. "How can you make yourself forget and loose that someone so easily? Tell me Mione, tell me?" I said bitterly.

She raised my hand next to her lips and kissed it; she then placed my hand against her cheeks and eyed me affectionately. "You can't lose someone who loves you so much Draco, you just can't. I'm not going anywhere, I may have gone to a different place but that doesn't mean you lost me, I'm still yours, forever yours, it's just that we have to continue loving each other in another time and place" she whispered. "I know you will always love me but someday you will have to let me go…"

"I don't if I can…" I admitted.

"You can love...you have to try, let go of all that hurts, let time heal the wound and mend your broken heart. Stop hiding behind lies and face it. Your brave honey, I'm complacent that you can get though this…" she said while caressing my face lovingly.

"I'm not" I replied.

She giggled, "You are…you're so brave DRACO MALFOY, more than you can imagine, more than you give credit yourself for, your brave when you took a chance on me, your brave when you chose to pick what's right, your even braver when you proposed and married me" she breathed out.

I smiled a little: Thanks for the vote of confidence, but when you say it like that I look like a coward!" I teased.

She laughed, "Now you understand what I mean..Finally I can rest" she said.

I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tightly; planting a soft kiss on her bushy hair, "Do I make you worry up here?" I asked.

"Promise you'll try…promise me…" she pleaded.

"I promise" I said faintly.

She pulled away and faced me; she angled her face into mine and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her, knowing that this might be the very last time ill see her. She then broke the kiss and showered my face with tiny butterfly kisses, she smiled peacefully after.

"It's time Dray…" she solemnly said.

I can feel my heart ache the same pain but somehow it felt lighter, it's as if she taking half of it with her. I pulled away from her, barely nodded and stood abruptly. She held my shaking hands and planted a soft kiss on lips briefly, she smiled. I released her completely and stood still.

"Good boy" she teased. "I'll miss you love" she whispered. Almost instantly bright lights hovered above us, sparkling butterfly light danced around her emitting a faint heavenly glow, she then caught my hand.

"I'll miss you too…"I replied, tears now gliding down my sullen cheeks.

"Malato l'ama per sempre.. per sempre" she whispered as tears escaped her amber eyes. (ill forever love you…forever)

"l'amo così molto" I replied. (I love you so much)

"malato la vede in un altro tempo di vita.. malato attende con pazienza" she said, (ill see you in another life time..ill be waiting patiently)

And before I even got the chance to reply she already vanished.

_**I won't be afraid  
I'll be alright if you help me  
I know you're looking down from heaven  
And I won't let you down  
I'll be everything you taught me  
And all that I know is I'll wait  
Patiently to see you in heaven**_

And with that I woke up; I opened my eyes slowly, partly hoping to see her again but she's no longer in sight. I sighed and stood up; I was about to leave the room when a tiny black butterfly swept into the room, hovering around me and gracefully landed on her wand.

"Hermione…" I called. The butterfly fluttered its wings at me.

"ill keep my promise…don't worry about me anymore love, just wait for me patiently…soon after Violet has grown and its already my time, we'll have our chance again in heaven and this time there would be no more ending…" I whispered, and for the first time after 10 months I felt true happiness. I smiled.

*FIN


End file.
